ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 215 (5th March 1987)
Plot Pat remains unconscious in the intensive care suite in hospital. Pauline tells Colin about Nick's past with Barry's older brother, Graham, and how he would work with Graham illegally until the police caught up with them, and would then leave Graham on his own to deal with the situation. Colin is shocked. Emine and Rayif give Sue a box with a pet inside; they tell her not to look inside. Guizin sees the box and is unimpressed to realise her children have taken their pet snake with them. Jan decides to move back into her own flat, telling Den that her future cannot be in The Vic. Sharon meets Simon in the café and tells him she fancies him. Someone keeps ringing the café and ignoring Guizin when she picks up the phone. She then hears Mary's voice and realises it is her who has been calling. Sue peeks at the snake in the box but gets distracted and leaves the lid off; the snake escapes. Dot talks with Colin in the launderette and asks him to collect some of her belongings from her flat for her. When he gets to her flat he finds Nick stealing money. Nick attempts to blackmail Colin over Barry being below the age of consent for sex (see "Notes"), but Colin refuses to be blackmailed and gets violent with Nick, also kicking him out of his flat in the process. Nick tells Dot he is moving back in with her. Arthur returns home from the hospital but feels overwhelmed being back in the open, so takes some time away from the Square so he can be alone. Nick sells some silver to Tony. The snake roams the café and scares Nick and Tony. Ali and Sue get it back in its box. Mary returns home and screams after she is unable to find Annie. Dot finds Mary and tells her Annie is fine. Mary tells Dot that she was arrested for soliciting and was fined £50. Dot agrees to help ensure Annie is not taken away from her and the pair then pray, unaware that Nick has heard the entire conversation they have just had. Pete asks Simon how Pat is doing in hospital; Simon appears off with Pete. He reassures him that once Pat regains consciousness, she will be able to tell everyone it was not him who assaulted her. Pat comes around in hospital and is able to tell a WPC that she saw her attacker. The WPC asks her if it was someone she knows - she freezes. Cast Regular cast *Pete - Peter Dean *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Tony - Oscar James *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mary - Linda Davidson *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *WPC - Tamsin Heatley *Emine - Pelim Ahmet *Rayif - Billy Hassan (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Hallway *23A Albert Square - Living room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford General Hospital - Intensive care Notes *The age of consent for homosexual couples was 21 at the time the episode was produced. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I'm not working with a snake on the loose.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 25,650,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes